Act 3: Belly of the Beast
Situation Report - Belly of the Beast This isn't the first time a special COG unit has been dispatched with the goal of deploying a resonator-like device in the Imulsion mines. Unfortunately, that previous team was unmercifully slaughtered by the Locust Horde and direct access to the mine has been sealed off ever since. No, this time things are going to be much different. Not only must Delta Squad search for an alternative entrance through the Lethia Imulsion Facility, but they must be sure to get in and get out before sunrise. After all, with so few humans left to feed upon, the Kryll may still be hungry when they return. New Characters There are no new named characters in this act, but a certain Stranded does help Marcus and Dom negotiate the complex Lethia Imulsion Facility. *Unnamed Stranded - Acting as a guide for Marcus and Dom early on in this Act is an unnamed stranded, who seems to be expecting a rescue party (the other bodies are the bodies of the other stranded who were there with him). Wielding a Gnasher Shotgun he plunges to his death when walking across some un-supported planks of wood, falling into the deathly clutches of several Dark Wretches below. New Enemies Here is a full list of the new enemies encountered in Act 3. Some are far more deadly than others, some are invincible, with light fading fast, these enemies can become a real pain. *Lambent Wretch - Lambent Wretches are similar to their normal Wretches, but they are black, are more aggressive, and explode when killed, due to mutations. *Corpser - This monstrous creature resembles a hermit crab, except that it's the size of a house! Its mighty claws can deliver death with a single jab. *Theron Guard - Theron Guards are faster, smarter and stronger than standard Drones. These traits, combined with their possession of the Torquebow make them a fearsome foe,you encounter these enermies when you reach the pumping station at the end of act 3. New Weapons Most of the weapons in Gears of War have already been introduced, and therefore there is only one new weapon in Act 3 *Torque Bow A futuristic crossbow-like weapon that fires arrows with tips made from Imulsion using a complicated rotational mechanism. Its targeting system is identical to the Bolo Grenade trajectory predictor. The only difference is that the end point will turn from purple to orange when the arrow has been charged enough to penetrate a surface. This arrow will instantly kill any foot soldier (including Boomers), and will become quite useful later in the game. Watch out for the Therons that wield them, however, as they can kill you with one shot. COG Tags This contains 6 COG Tags dotted in various locations. Find them to go on your way to receiving several achievements! COG tag 19 is found in Downpour, 20 and 21 are in Evolution and 22, 23 and 24 are found in Darkest Before Dawn. Sections Act 3 is split up into several parts, 6 in all. They are listed below: Category:Gears of War walkthrough